Envier Than Envy/script
Evier Than Envy Season 3, Episode 22 (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of Tolee’s home at daytime. Cut to the inside, where Tolee, Hoho, and Lulu are hanging up paintings of pandas on an empty area on a wall. Rintoo and Hoho sat at the panda table and sip out of a carton of apple juice.) * Lulu “You sure have a lot of stuff with pandas on it, Tolee.” * Tolee “Uh-huh. I really love pandas.” * Rintoo (sighs) “I’m already too exhausted to help hang up the paintings.” * Tolee “Well, this is because I wanted to. I find this very relaxing.” * Hoho “After this, we can go outside and play, right?” * Tolee “Yeah. You guys did promise to help me…” (turns to Rintoo) “...but it looks like someone broke that promise.” * Rintoo “Who, me?” * Hoho “You sat there all day.” * Lulu “Yeah. Why not do your fair share?” * Rintoo (sighs) “Well...okay.” (The tiger gets up and takes a painting to hang up.) * Hoho “I feel like we haven’t seen Kai-Lan in a while.” * Lulu “She did tell us she has important things to do.” * Hoho (sadly) “What if she doesn’t want to be our friend anymore?” * Tolee “Hoho, don’t say that!” * Lulu “Yeah. Kai-Lan is our very best friend. She would never forget about us.” (A knock on the door catches everyone’s attention, and Tolee goes over to see who it is. Once the door is opened, there stood Kai-Lan and Arachno the large orange spider. Both are grinning like idiots as the four friends come up to them.) * Arachno (waving in unison) “Ni-hao, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and Lulu!” * Tolee (crossing to them, a bit rattled) “Ni-hao, Kai-Lan. Good to see you again, Arachno.” * Hoho “Arachno?” * Rintoo “He’s a spider that gave us the directions to find the cure for your sleeping sickness.” * Hoho “Oh. That makes sense.” * Arachno “Doesn’t it feel great to be awake again?” * Hoho “I guess.” * Tolee “Uh, guys? What’s going on?” * Kai-Lan “Don’t worry. We’re just playing around.” * Tolee “Since when?” * Arachno “Oh, boy! We simply had a good time together these past three days. You could say it was hissssss-terical!” * Kai-Lan “Ooooh! Sneaky!” * Arachno (laughing) “Just s-s-snakin’ around!” (Both laugh.) * Kai-Lan “Good one, Arachno!” * Rintoo “Huh?” * Arachno “It’s kind of an inside joke from this weekend. You wouldn’t really get it unless you were there.” * Lulu (gasps) “That reminds me. Kai-Lan, I need you to help me reorganize my collection of dolls.” * Kai-Lan “Oh! Sorry, Lulu. I’ve got stuff to do with Arachno. He’s going to tell me all of the jokes he came up with.” * Arachno “Don’t worry. It won’t be long.” (The pair left, leaving the four friends to exchange truly baffled looks.) * Hoho “Since when have Kai-Lan and Arachno had inside jokes?” (Cut to just the inside front door of the tower; it swings open to show Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and Lulu.) * Rintoo “Hey guys!” (They step in. Cut to the nine animatronics, watching TV. They look up with a happy gasp.) * Cappy “Hey! How are you guys doing on this fine day?” * Tolee “Eh, it was alright.” * Jack “Alright?” (nudges Tolee a bit) “Where have you been, boy? It’s a great day! Don’t stay inside hanging up paintings! Just go out and have fun!” * Tolee “Jack, I only did it because I want to.” * Jack “Oh.” (smiling) “Sounds reasonable!” * Spike “Hey, have you all noticed how Kai-Lan is always busy?” * Thorn “She had stuff to do.” * Rintoo (sighs) “We noticed.” * Arachno (from o.s.) “Hello!” (The others turn to look back toward the door; pan quickly to the large spider, entering the tower with Kai-Lan.) * Arachno “This makes twice I’m seeing your four friends in one day, Kai-Lan. Aren’t I lucky!” * Felix “I’m going upstairs.” (The phoenix hastily goes up the stairs and into the room.) * Kunekune “Kai-Lan. Arachno. How are you guys doing?” * Kai-Lan “We’re doing great.” * Arachno “ ‘Orange’ you glad we did?” (Girl and spider break into a round of laughs as the spider crosses to the others.) * Arachno “ ‘Orange’ you glad...oh, Arachno, you are a card!” * Kai-Lan “Arachno, that’s really funny.” * Arachno “Kai-Lan, please. You’ll make me blush.” * Kai-Lan “You do seem to be turning a shade of…” (Cut to a large cut-out of an apple with a hole on the topmost part, with Arachno peeking his head through the opening.) * Arachno “...red?” (He and Kai-Lan laughed heartily, and the others follow with an uneasy chuckle that lasts for only a second or two.) * Rintoo (flatly) “Let me guess…” * Arachno (giddily) “Another one of my inside jokes? Yes!” * Kai-Lan “I wish you guys were there.” * Tolee “We kinda do, but we had things to get done and over with. I hope you understand.” * Kai-Lan “I do understand.” (Cut to Rintoo.) * Rintoo “Hmmm…” (Dissolve to him, Tolee, Hoho, and Lulu sitting at a wooden bench. Nearby is Bubu, who is observing the Twirly Whirlys with little interest.) * Rintoo “Kai-Lan bonding with Arachno...then making jokes with her? Must have been some weekend.” * Hoho (smugly) “Someone upset he missed it?” * Rintoo “No way!” * Lulu “Don’t you think that’s a good thing, Rintoo?” * Tolee “Yeah. They seem so happy together.” * Rintoo “Well maybe Kai-Lan is just bottling up her emotions.” * Hoho, Lulu “Huh?” * Rintoo “You don’t see it, do you?” * Tolee “See what?” * Rintoo “How they’re bonding?” * Hoho “Yeah. That’s good, right?” * Rintoo “No, Hoho! It’s not good!” * Lulu “Why do you say that?” * Rintoo “Well, look at it this way; Kai-Lan always has stuff to do with Arachno. She is constantly delaying plans and wanting to wait to do said plan for another time.” * Tolee “I don’t understand.” * Rintoo “Don’t you get it? Why would she do that? She barely ever spent time with us. Ho-ho, that Arachno is up to something!” (Cut to Bubu.) * Bubu “Excuse me for eavesdropping, but when your friend is spending more time with a new friend than you, then that could mean...she’s trying to abandon you.” (The foursome on the bench gasped, then Tolee gives a disbelieving glare to Rintoo.) * Tolee “Kai-Lan abandoning us?” * Rintoo “Duh! Don’t you see? Kai-Lan always has plans with Arachno. It’s almost like...It sounds like…” (uneasily) “It’s sort of like…” * Lulu “She’d rather spend time with Arachno than with us?” (Brief silence.) * Hoho “No! Kai-Lan would never do that! I don’t believe Rintoo.” * Tolee “Yeah, me neither.” * Lulu “Same here.” * Rintoo “Oh, come on, guys!” (Cut to Bubu.) * Bubu “So what’s Arachno like?” (Cut to frame all.) * Rintoo “Well, he’s a giant spider, probably as big as Stompy.” * Bubu “Then, Arachno must be a mythical spider. He’s probably a mythical spider that takes over your body. He probably keeps some kind of poison in his body, and that poison messes up Kai-Lan’s brain so much that she only pays attention to him.” (The four kids on the bench gasped.) * Tolee “Wait. Spiders carry poison in their bodies?” * Bubu “Actually, what I meant to say is most spiders are venomous.” * Hoho “What does...venomenous mean?” * Bubu “Venomous. It means he’s capable of biting and/or stinging while putting some poison in your body.” * Lulu “Gross.” * Rintoo (gasps) “That would explain ---” * Tolee “Nothing!” * Bubu “Arachno has already gotten Kai-Lan. Now the venom is spreading throughout her body, making her pay more attention to Arachno..” * Tolee “Oh please! You’re acting like Arachno is possessing Kai-Lan! Come on, Hoho! Come on, Lulu!” (The trio left, leaving Rintoo and Bubu behind.) * Rintoo “Huh?” * Bubu “Oh, don’t mind them. They just don’t know that those kinds of spiders exist. Hmm...I wonder what else Arachno has up his sleeves.” (He pulls out a bottle of apple juice and drinks from it through a straw. Dissolve to a long shot of Kai-Lan’s home at nighttime. Cut to the interior; the doorbell rings. Yeye opens the door and Arachno is at the doorstep, holding a plate of cookies in one of his arms.) * Arachno “Howdy there.” (Cut to Rintoo at the table; he gasped. Back to the pair at the door.) * Yeye “Ni hao. Are you here for someone?” * Arachno “I was wondering if Kai-Lan is here. I made her chocolate chip cookies.” (Rintoo runs up to him.) * Rintoo “Kai-Lan is allergic to ---!” (Kai-Lan enters.) * Kai-Lan “Chocolate chip cookies! My favorite!” * Rintoo “What?” * Arachno (to Kai-Lan) “Hey there.” (Rintoo pushes Kai-Lan aside.) * Rintoo “Well, since when did you make cookies?” * Arachno “I thought I should start, and ---” * Rintoo “Kai-Lan’s not interested. Bye!” (He closes the door. Arachno turns around, looking downcasted.) * Arachno “Oh, that was rude.” (Back to Kai-Lan; she is about to eat a cookie when Rintoo slaps it out of her hand.) * Rintoo “Kai-Lan! Don’t eat that!” * Kai-Lan “Huh?” (He takes the plate and dumps all of the cookies into the garbage can. Yeye walks in.) * Yeye “Rintoo, what are you doing?” * Rintoo “Saving Kai-Lan’s life!” * Kai-Lan “From what?” (Cut to Tolee, Hoho, and Lulu at the table as well.) * Tolee “He thinks Arachno gave Kai-Lan some poison that causes her to pay more attention to him.” * Lulu “But we know that’s not really true.” * Hoho “It’s just that someone is jealous.” (Rintoo walks up to them.) * Rintoo “I am not jealous! Maybe you guys are too! Why can’t you guys see how bad this is?” * Lulu “That Kai-Lan made a new friend? What’s so bad about that?” * Rintoo “Well, I don’t know, but that doesn’t mean you should be okay with it.” * Tolee “And why shouldn’t we be okay with it?” (Zoom out a bit to frame Kai-Lan and Yeye.) * Yeye “All right. In case this turns into an argument, I want you guys to get back home as soon as possible. It’s getting late.” * Hoho (yawns) “You’re right about one thing. I’m tired to hearing Rintoo talk nonsense about Arachno.” * Lulu “Me too.” * Tolee “Same here.” * Rintoo “Hopefully, they’ll take me seriously.” (Yeye walks in.) * Yeye “Rintoo, you look rather glum lately. Is everything ---” * Rintoo “Yes, everything’s okay! And...I’m not glum. I’m glad. I’m glad Kai-Lan is having such a good time with Arachno. * Yeye “It’s too bad you missed out.” (Dissolve to the four leaving Kai-Lan’s home.) * Rintoo “I can’t believe we missed out on all that bonding!” * Lulu “So you are jealous.” * Rintoo “Ha! Me? Jealous? Don’t make me laugh, Lulu. I bet you guys are jealous.” * Tolee “No way.” * Lulu “Yeah. I’m not jealous at all.” * Hoho “Me neither.” * Rintoo “But the bonding!” * Lulu “Rintoo, please. Just let it go.” * Rintoo “You wish. It’s not like we can try to...recreate memories!” (Gasp.) “That’s it!” * Hoho, Lulu “Huh?” * Rintoo “We can find out how they come up with those jokes and how their bonding even started!” (The other three groaned.) * Rintoo “Meeting at my house tomorrow!” (Fade in to a stretch of grassland outside Rintoo’s home; Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and Lulu --- the three beside him are sulking --- are facing the animatronics, Kai-Lan, and Arachno.) * Rintoo “Thank you all for coming. I wouldn’t have asked you here if it wasn’t important.” * Jack “I love important!” (To Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and Lulu.) * Rintoo “I want to know how these ‘funny moments’ you shared came to be. First, let’s start with the jokes.” * Arachno “What jokes? Are they not punny enough for you?” (All but Rintoo laugh at full voice.) * Kai-Lan “Arachno and I had so much fun together. It’s almost like...you wished you were there.” * Rintoo “Honestly.” * Ulysses “It’s too bad you had to miss out.” * Jack “Ooh! Rintoo, are you suggesting time travel?” * Felix “No way, Jack. Time travel is not something to be messed with.” * Rintoo “Can we just get back on topic here? We simply need to re-create everything that led to these jokes.” * Arachno “Oh, that’s a brilliant idea!” (to Kai-Lan) “Shall we begin with the puppet show that kicked off the amazing weekend your friends missed out on?” * Rintoo “What puppet show?” * Arachno “The one that happened in town two days ago.” * Rintoo “All right. So you and Kai-Lan went to the puppet show, and then what happened?” (Cut to the giant spider.) * Arachno “Oh, well, first I expressed my displeasure with the popcorn there, and everyone is just getting into their seats.” * Rintoo “Yes? Go on.” * Arachno “And then...the minute the show started, someone in the front row...shouted something.” * Rintoo “Yes?” * Arachno “It was something like…Huh, I don’t remember.” * Kai-Lan “Someone told a joke out loud.” * Rintoo “What is it?” * Kai-Lan “It was something like…” * Arachno “Got it! The joke went something like this; those two marionettes are sure to get into a tangle of trouble!” (The two laughed.) * Rintoo “Are you sure there’s something you forgot? Some other detail about the puppet show that you’re forgetting?” * Arachno (a bit snippy) “Well, I don’t know about you, but re-creating every single detail is wearing me out.” (Kai-Lan crosses to Rintoo.) * Kai-Lan “Yeah, Rintoo. If you don’t get it by now, I don’t think you’ve ever gonna get it.” * Rintoo “But it’s really important that I figure this out.” * Arachno “Well, there is one thing we forgot.” * Rintoo (smiling) “What?” * Arachno “You!” (Laugh.) * Rintoo “Me?” (The smile is instantly gone.) * Arachno “Duh. You weren’t there to see it. No matter how hard we try, we can’t possibly re-create our weekend of fun exactly as it happened. Of course, you, the monkey, rhino, and koala weren’t there.” * Cappy “He makes a good point.” * Spike “And don’t worry, dude. I’m sure you’ll have your time with Arachno.” (They all exit, leaving Rintoo, Lulu, and Hoho standing gloomily alone outside his house. Dissolve to the interior of the living room of the tower.) * Rintoo “I’m not buying it. Not for a second.” (Cut to frame all but Arachno and Kai-Lan present, sulking.) * Rintoo “There is definitely something else going on here, guys.” * Tolee “Or, maybe there isn’t, and that you should just drop this whole thing and admit that you’re jealous.” * Rintoo “Don’t you guys want to figure out why they find it funny? Or why they think they had this amazing and hilarious time together? Arachno’s definitely up to something. He obviously injected poison into Kai-Lan’s body that causes her to pay more attention to her. Don’t you guys think that’s a bad thing? Maybe Arachno isn’t as much of a good guy as we thought he was.” * Thorn “Wait. So you’re saying…?” * Rintoo “Arachno is definitely a bad guy. And there’s no way we’re letting him get away with it.” * Kunekune “Arachno hasn’t gotten away with anything.” * Rintoo “No, don’t you see? Kai-Lan’s under a spell.” * Ulysses “Well...now that you mention it, she does seem a bit...off.” * Rintoo “Exactly. Come on, we have no time to waste!” (He runs off with the others following behind. Fade to a close-up of Rintoo’s reflection, framed upside-down on the surface of a glowing pink liquid.) * Rintoo “Samuel, what do you think? Can you undo Arachno’s magic?” (Cookie crumbs drop into view and sink into the mix, causing his image to disappear into the ripples and sluggish bubbles. Cut to frame him and the others facing the sphinx across the cauldron that stands in the center.) * Samuel “For what reason? Are you certain Kai-Lan is under a spell?” * Rintoo “She’s having fun with Arachno, that’s why!” * Samuel “Hm. A friendship with a giant spider is truly a shock. But who’s to say it is something that you want to put an end to?” * Lulu “We know for a fact that Kai-Lan loves us. She would never abandon us.” (Samuel snags a bottle from a bush and fills it up with the pink liquid. He carries it over to Rintoo, who receives it.) * Rintoo “Thanks, Samuel.” (Dissolve to a long shot of Kai-Lan’s home, now standing under a morning sky. Cut to show Kai-Lan, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu, and the animatronics sitting in the living room.) * Cappy “We’re glad you’re okay, Kai-Lan.” * Kai-Lan “It’s great that you guys care for me, but why can’t Arachno know about this meeting?” * Spike “Don’t worry about it.” * Thorn “We’re just spending time with you, that’s all.” (The front door swings open to show a chipper Rintoo.) * Rintoo “Hey, gang!” * Jack “Ooohh! You look excited!” * Rintoo “I am excited! We’re gonna have fun today!” * Jack “Yay!” * Rintoo “Just one small thing before the fun begins.” (goes to Kai-Lan with potion bottle) “Kai-Lan, I need you to drink this potion to break Arachno’s spell on you.” (His grin is met by a look of confusion from the girl.) * Kai-Lan “A spell?” * Manny “Don’t worry. It’s safe!” * Cappy “So what if Arachno injected a poison inside of you so you thought you can leave us and spend time with him…” * Felix “...And now you two had all those inside jokes that you seem to be constantly laughing at?” * Tolee “Well, now you’ll be free from that poison.” (Kai-Lan regards the bottle with distrust.) * Kai-Lan “Poison?” * Kunekune “You sure you don’t feel any pain?” * Kai-Lan “Guys, I had a nice time with Arachno.” (puts bottle aside) “It’s really nothing to worry about.” (Rintoo gives it back to her.) * Rintoo “Exactly. You thought you having fun with a giant spider is nothing to worry about, but it really isn’t because you’re under a spell that made you think you’re better off with Arachno.” * Kai-Lan “What? But I’m not under a spell.” * Rintoo (opens bottle) “You don’t have to lie to us, Kai-Lan. The only reason you won’t drink the potion is because deep down inside of you, you know there’s a chance Arachno has you under his power!” * Kai-Lan (offended) “Rintoo! How could you say such a thing?” * Felix “Kai-Lan, you know it had to be done. We don’t know Arachno like you do.” * Kai-Lan (offended) “Honestly, you guys are accusing him of being downright evil! And to top it off, you’re accusing me of not being able to tell he was up to something! What do you think he’s doing?” * Lulu “We’re keeping you safe from Arachno!” * Kai-Lan (in disbelief) “Safe from Arachno?! Safe from what?” * Tolee “You know, his magic!” * Kai-Lan “You guys aren’t telling me something. What is it I have to be safe from? Why do you think he’s casting a spell on me? What did he even do to you guys?! And more importantly...why do you want me away from him so much?!” (The last question hit everyone like a slap to the face. Before anyone could say anything, the front door swings open to reveal Arachno standing on the other side and holds a puppet in one of his hands.) * Arachno “Kai-Lan! You guys didn’t tell me you’re holding a meeting!” * Kai-Lan “We weren’t. It’s a little hard to explain.” * Arachno “Heh. Orange you glad I came in on time?” (The two let go with laughter, but the sound gets on everyone else’s nerve.) * Rintoo “It’s not funny!” * Arachno “It’s funny if you were there.” (All kids but Kai-Lan sprinted toward the giant spider with unadulterated anger. They tackle him down and held him by all eight of his legs.) * Kai-Lan “Guys, what are you doing?” * Rintoo (angry) “No! What are you doing?!” * Kai-Lan “Huh?” (The others gathered around Rintoo, mirroring his expression.) * Spike “We weren’t included!” * Thorn “How dare you leave us out!” * Lulu “We thought you like to spend time with Arachno instead of us!” * Manny “But instead, you just decided to abandon us just so you could make one giant spider happy!” * Cappy “We were jealous, okay?! Jealous of you and Arachno!” * Rintoo “Yeah! You had a lot more fun with Arachno than we did!” * Hoho “That’s why we tried to separate you two!” (Kai-Lan gasps.) * Kai-Lan “You guys...were jealous of us?” * but Kai-Lan & Arachno “Yeah.” * Kai-Lan “Well...I’m sorry if I made you all feel left out.” * Arachno “No, I’m sorry I made them feel left out.” * Kai-Lan “You didn’t do anything wrong, Arachno. But as for you guys...If you really want to spend time with us, you could’ve just said so.” (Everyone else looked at her with apologetic expression.) * Kai-Lan “You’re allowed to feel a little jealous about it. You just have to be able to admit that that’s what you’re feeling so you can let it go.” * Rintoo “You may be right. And I guess trying to ruin a friendship won’t make the feeling go away.” * Hoho “And we’ll try not to re-create everything that happened.” * Arachno “Honestly, I wasn’t trying to make you all jealous.” * Kai-Lan “I know you’re not. So do you guys want to give him a second chance?” * Rintoo “Well...I guess it doesn’t hurt.” (The other kids let Arachno free.) * Rintoo “Arachno, I really want to see how you make amazing webs.” (The spider stands up.) * Arachno “Totally. But we’ll have to do it in a forest...or anything that’s big, because I’m big, and you guys are small.” (All laughed as they exit Kai-Lan’s home.) * Arachno “What’s the biggest thing in the world that you can think of?” (No answer.) “Mountains? The sky? The universe? Oh, the universe is big enough. I can build my web there.” (Laughter.) * Hoho “I don’t think spiders can build webs in space.” * Ulysses “Especially large ones.” (“Iris out” to black, centering on Mr. Sun winking at the screen.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts